The Wilting Gilly Flower
by Madame Emilie
Summary: A new girl has moved into Bathory, in attempt to escape her past life, but as the new flower begins to wilt in the frost, her problems begin with a pale boy her age; Rated M for some seedy-ness.
1. Arrival

Her snow white face pressed against the window of the red jeep, as it moved slowly through Bathory. The wheels of the car crunched healthily from the grave and cans on the roads. Houses were outstretched neatly beside one another, with green yards, and the occasional garden gnome. "You okay?" Lynx asked, his voice soft, and affectionate. As always, she nodded her head, and answered questions quickly and blandly. "I know this is a new place, and I want you to get used to it, for now, until dad finds a house for all of us? 'k?" He said trying to egg up a conversation.

"Okay," She groaned.

He sighed.

And they pulled into their new house. It was a small white house, with two rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a den. Nothing more, and nothing less. A single bird does not need a big nest if he does not have a mate nor offspring. She sighed and pulled away from the window, and unbuckled her seat belt.

She hesitated to open the door.

Her long pallid fingers danced on the silver doorknob for a couple of seconds, and stopped with a huge slap on the handle. Her white fingers went red with irritation and faded back to white.

Through the musky window, she could see a gawky, and pale young boy, about her age. Along with a tall, well-aged woman, a woman with a smile plastered on her face, a permanent smile. Permanent smiles sometimes meant pain, or sometimes meant loss. The average person would assume that those two were son and mother. But in contrasting the two, they weren't even related by blood.

_Blood._

Speaking of which…

The thought dissapaited in her mind, and she imidiatley opened the car door, and headed inside the already furnished house.

"Nice huh?" Lynx pointed out proudly. "Windsor came and helped me before, so I wouldn't have to bring all that shit in my car," He groaned thinking about carrying heavy loads of furniture. The walls were beige and white, that light wooded stairs curled around. In that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Evangeline can you get that please?" Her brother asked, searching through the refrigerator. She sighed, and put on her fake smile. Her silver eyes were worn and tired, and her brown hair was messy and unkept.

She stroked it back down, and straighten her bangs, and opened the door. It was the woman, the pale boy, and another, rather hansome boy with blonde hair. "Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Nelly." The woman introduced. Evangeline smiled and took the woman's hand with grace and bowed. "It's a pleasure," She said with a smooth voice.

"I'm Vlad, and this is Henry," The pale one, now called, Vlad, said. "it's a pleasure to meet your aquatence as well, Vladimir, and Henry," She smiled, that fake and displeasing smile. "Oh hello!" Lynx called wiping the sides of his mouth with a small napkin and imidiately tossing it into the trash. Evangeline gaped at her elder brother, his lips tinted pink, and infront of the guests! "Sorry I'm late on the introductions, I'm Lynx, her older brother," He said with a tender and creamy voice. His voice was like satin, fine and smooth. "Sorry we looked a little frazzled, we just got in," he bent closer to the guests, "Especially the short one right there." He whispered pointing to her.

"Smart ass," Evangeline muttered.

He laughed a hearty laugh, "Hey you, did you even tell them your name?" He asked

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Evangeline."

"Why don't you all come in?" He asked gently.

"We'd love to, but we're making dinner right now, maybe you can join us?" Nelly asked.

Immediately Evangeline's eyes lit up like the night sky at a full moon. "Cooking?" She asked, her voice suddenly went high with excitement. She coughed the frog out of her throat and looked up at Nelly.

"Yes, but, I'm sure you wouldn't want to help, my kitchen is a diasater," Nelly lied nervously. Evangeline saw the lie, and her face went, dull, "Ah okay! No problem," She sighed.

"We'd love to join you lovely folk to dinner," Lynx smiled. Evangeline's eye lifted gaze to stare into Vladimir's. She placed her long fingers on the inside of her wrists, and hid them behind her back. She felt her pulse beat.

_**1**_

"Sure, dinner will be ready at 5, we're the house across," Nelly smiled.

"We'll be there, it'll be our pleasure," He smiled. That dazzling white pure smile.

_**8**_

"Bye," They all waved.

**10**

"bye," Evangeline said. She closed the door in that second they entered the house. "Your lips are pink," She said, her back against the door. "So..? They didn't notice…the worst thing they can think is I'm homosexual, and I wouldn't mind it, I'd make a good Clay Akins!" He laughed heartidly.

Evangeline's face held no emotion, just boredom. "Can I have some?" She asked desperately. She staggered to the counter in the kitchen, her hair dulling to grey. Lynx nodded, and pulled his sister's aging hair behind her head, and pushing her bangs back from her face. He lifted his wrist to her tiny mouth. Evangeline traced the veins with her long snowy fingers.

With two knife like fangs, she punctured his wrist. The blood dripped down her chin blotching her clothes red. She groaned and moaned at the sweet wine like liquid filling her mouth. Her brother just grunted, "Hey not so hard! Jesus!" He yelled. She lightened her grip with her fangs and pulled away, wiping her blood stained mouth.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. Her mouth pulled up slightly into a damned grin, as her cheeks flushed pink.


	2. Tonight, we dine like royalty

Evangeline pulled back with much resistance titled her head back. As her hair darkened to that of charcoal, she let out a high-pitched moan. She stumbled backward to the counter behind her, and tossed her head forward. She tilted her face to the side and looked at her brother with her shoulders arched foreward, as if she was to pounce on him.

"You know…" He started as he looked at his inner wrists.

"Oh wwwhaatt? That, I cwan't drink from y-youuuu," She slurred stumbling over to the living room.

"Yes, exactly, you get like this everytime," He said catching her as she tipped over. His wrists no longer held the impaled marks of two long teeth.

She turned around and looked at her brother and leaned close to his face, "Did you know," she whispered, "That boy is a vampire!" She spit in his face. She twirled to the large window and faced Vladimir's house and pointed her long white finger. "Filthy fucking plague raatt!" She sang. "Filthy fucking undead asshole!" She kept singing.

Lynx wiped her pink saliva off of his nose and grabbed Evangeline and threw her on the couch. "Stop it," He ordered.

"Or what? Your gonna send me back with daddy? OH! I'm soooo scared! Bahahahah!" She screamed.

"Mish Luchy had some leechesss!" She began to sing.

She tilted her head back and began to kick her legs in newborn glee.

She stopped suddenly and looked into the far corner of her eye, and she began dead quiet. Outside of Vladimir's house, a man was standing staring at the Prestors' house. "Otis Otis." She rasped looking at her brother. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes for a brief second. He hummed from his throat for a couple of seconds then his head shot to the dark corner of the room. Evangeline titled her head the same direction and narrowed her eyebrows.

"It's just Yvette," She said quietly.

"Oh! Darling, you're senses do amuse me so!" A tall, pale, blonde haired blue eyed woman said excitedly. She pranced about the room and kissed Lynx on the cheek. "Oh, mon cheri, I missed you!" She cried.

"Yvette, I thought you were suppose to stay back at…" She trailed off and stared at the man still staring at the house. Yvette curiously peeked out the window and her mouth gaped. She tore the curtains closed and looked at the two siblings.

"that's convienent," She said slowly.

"We're going to their house for dinner in a couple of minutes," Lynx said opening the curtains slightely to inspect the perimeter of the house.

Evangeline rose up and stretched her arms out as if she'd been napping, "Alrighty then, I'll have to change out of this, I'll be back in 5 minutes." She yawned walking up the spiral staircase. Lynx's eyes followed as she walked down the hallway into the lightly colored wooden door, and listened to it click shut.

Evangeline pressed her back against the door and looked at the vanity across the room.

She saw herself.

Her long charcoal brown hair, her blue t-shirt and worn out jeans. She pushed off the door and lifted off her t-shirt and looked again.

A large, thick scar, that started from her right breast, to her hips was very visible. She frowned and allowed her fingers to trace the memory of pain. She felt the risen skin and cringed. "Oh," She said sighing. Unbuttoning her jeans she slipped them off gently and went to the large, walk-in closet near the vanity and flipped the switch on.

"What to wear, what to wear," She mumbled under her breath as she fumbeled through shirts. She pulled out a grayish blue tank-top and slipped it over herself. It was warm and soft. She bent down and began to thumb through jeans.

Which, was not difficult.

She pulled out a pare of ripped jeans and slipped those on too. She walked out of the small corridor and pulled the long chain which not only shut off the closet light, but it also shut off the fan in there too. And just in case, she flipped the switch off as well and looked at herself in the vanity. She dipped her middle finger in some eyeshadow and applied a modest amount of silver onto her eye lids and combed her straight hair into place. She smiled a bit, though unsatisyfied and she grabbed a pair of black ballet flats and zoomed out.

She walked to the top of the stairs to see Yvette thumbing threw a Cosmopolitan magazine and laughing to herself. Yvette was beautiful, her skin was radiant, her eyes a dark, sea blue, and her curves were a big welcome to men as well.

"Are we going?" Evangeline asked Yvette.

She stopped, without even taking her eyes off the paper, and shrugged.

"Yeah, let's go," Lynx said from the bottom of the staircase. Evangeline jumped down the staircase and tripped over the last step, only to be caught by her brother standing by.

"Clutz," he chuckeled.

As the sun began to die down, they both walked with a certain grace and calmness.

"Yvette's staying?" Evangline asked.

"Yes she is my dearie," Her brother responded.

Evangeline shivered in the autumn air, not because it was cold, but because the stench of darkness was around her. She felt as if she was walking to her demise, and time seemed to stop. She began to sweat profusely and she felt that she was weighed down by cement everytime she took an innocent step. She saw nothing but the empty blackness, and it was swallowing her.

"We're here," Her brother whispered in her ear.

She shook off her teenage angst and looked at the door and smelt the smell of a friendly, American, home.

He knocked on the door with the back of his pallid white knuckle and put a smile on his face.

"Coming!" A refined voice shouted from the back of the door. And there was Nelly, her face was warm and friendly, and she looked like a doll.

"Hello," Lynx said taking her hand and pressing his lips against her small knuckles.

She giggled and smiled.

"Hi," Evangeline said gently and smoothly.

"Oh hello both of you! Come in!" She said happily, guiding the two strangers into her warm home. They walked down the entrance of the house and turned to see a bright dining room. Each napkin was folded to perfection, and each glass was a tall and clear wine glass.

"You outdid yourself Nelly, the dining room looks absolutely lovely, I'll almost feel as if I'm dining amongst royalty," Lynx complimented smoothly.

"Oh, now, you don't mean that," She giggled gently pushing Lynx playfully and turning to a dark room, which was illuminated by a blue light. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called, "Vlad, Henry, come and eat dinner." Evangeline stared at the room, and watched as the two silhouettes stumbled in, rubbing their eyes. Vlad stared at Evangeline and Henry elbowed him in response. "Oh, hey," Vlad said. Henry nodded acknowledgely toward her and she smiled lightly. At that moment, her skin ran cold. Another presence filled the room with resentment toward the two strangers.

"Hello," A smooth voice said behind Evangeline and Lynx. Lynx turned, his eyebrows furrowed in resentment, and Evangeline's mouth became stiff and straight. Lynx forced a fake smile, and in response, "Oh, hello." Evangeline's hands balled into fists and she sucked in a deep breath. Otis and the two stared eachother in hate. Feeling the akwardness, Nelly broke up the stare down. "Dinner?" She squeaked. Lynx and Evangeline smiled and sat themselves down quickly and fiddled with their napkins.

"What was _that _about?" Henry hushed in Vlad's ear.

"Oh I dunno, it's like they know eachother," He responded in confusion.

When everyone was seated, steaks were arranged to every porcelain plate along with long steak knives and sparkling water. "It looks delicious Nelly," Lynx complimented. Nelly blushed slightly, "Oh, thanks."

Otis grunted and turned his head to Nelly, "You look beautiful tonight Nelly," He said putting his hand on her hand. Lynx snorted, "Oh, Nelly my dear, you must look beautiful everyday." Otis and Lynx stared at eachother intently for awhile.

"So, where are you guys from?" Nelly asked cutting into her steak.

"Oh, we're from New York, we jump around a lot," Evangeline answered thoughtfully.

In a sudden second, she pushed a napkin toward her mouth, attempting to block out the stench of blood. Lynx looked at her, and let his eyes roam the table. _Vladimir's steak_, he thought.

"You okay?" Vlad asked.

Evangeline shoved the napkin with more force and shook her head. Nelly stood up and began to put her head against Evangeline's head, "Oh! Your as cold as death!" She exclaimed.

Evangeline smacked her hand away and stumbled out of the chair. She began to inhale deeply and hurled herself backwards against the wall. Lynx stood up and stared at Otis, "Filthy fucking plague rat!" He yelled running toward his sister. He felt her muscles contract and he could almost feel her breath slapping his face.

"What now?!" Nelly asked staring at the two. Vlad was already on his feet, his fangs were pushed out and his eyes glowed a deep purple.

"Vlad, sit down," Otis commanded.

Otis turned to the two, "Necromancers. What brings you to Bathory? You, _The Prince, _and she, _The Virgin_."


End file.
